battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes
Battlefield Heroes is a cartoon-style multiplayer online game in the ''Battlefield'' series. It was developed by DICE and released on June 25, 2009. Battlefield Heroes is made to run on all kinds of computers so players with sub-par computers are also be able to enjoy the game. Release Battlefield Heroes is the first Battlefield game to be released in EA's new "Play4Free" service. It is free to play, although you can buy weapons and customizations. thumb|right|274px|Battlefield Heroes Debut Trailer Delay On July 29, 2008, it was announced that Battlefield Heroes ''would be delayed until sometime 2009 in the first 4 months of the year. Gameplay ''Battlefield Heroes keeps the core gameplay of vehicle combined with infantry combat, yet has shown its own unique additions to the series. To combat unfair games, Battlefield Heroes uses a matchmaking service to match players of similar skill level to prevent unbalanced matches. Unlike previous Battlefield games, Battlefield Heroes is in third-person view. Its core gameplay revolves around two armies at war with each other, the Royal Army (based on British & American soldiers) fighting the National Army (based upon the soldiers of Nazi Germany). Battlefield Heroes features two main modes in the game. A modified conquest mode providing each team 50 tickets and one spawn point at the start of the round. Another mode similar to Capture the Flag called "V2 Vengeance" has been made, only playable on one map, Midnight Mayhem. Killing enemies and holding more flags than the opposing army will progressively reduce their number of tickets. Like previous games in the ''Battlefield'' series,'' Battlefield Heroes also has a class system, which has been reduced to three basic classes: the Soldier, Gunner, and Commando. Classes Commando *The Commando class is the "quick" class. The Commando is a spy type character and has low health compared to the other classes. *Weapons:The known weapons of the Commando are a sniper rifle, knife and a pistol. *Abilities: Special abilities of this class are laying troop traps, cloaking, using poisoned daggers, increasing the speed of nearby friendly units and identifying enemy targets. Gunner *The Gunner moves the slowest of all units, but has the heaviest weapons and the most health. *Weapons: The gunner class can use an Anti-tank weapon, a light machine gun, and a shotgun. The Anti-tank weapon can be used to rocket jump, allowing them to reach high places. *Abilities: Leg It, Hero Shield, Frenzy Fire, I Eats Grenades Soldier *The Soldier is an all around-class, equally balancing speed and armament-with some tactical abilities. *Weapons: Currently the known weapons that the Soldier carries are the submachine gun, shotgun, pistols, and grenades. *Abilities: The abilities the Soldier can possess are burning bullets, which does damage long after shooting, a "health boost", which also heals allies around the player, and throwing multiple grenades. The soldier is able to determine enemy locations via a special ability called "Sixth-Sense". This ability outlines nearby opponents even if they are hidden from player view. In addition, the soldier is capable of knocking back all infantry and vehicles nearby him using "Blasting Strike". Customization thumb|right|274px|Video showing the high level of customization. Battlefield Heroes features a high customization level for the character, you are able to create your character to suit your likes. Some items are only available to specific classes. It uses events to promote new items, including some that are only available for a limited time, such as Football Fiesta where soccer themed items were only available to purchase during the time of the FIFA 2010 World Cup Weapons PTE ''Battlefield Heroes features a Public Test Environment to test new additions to the game for bugs and glitches. Trivia *''Battlefield Heroes was the first game in the ''Battlefield series to not include real life weapons/items. It now features a small range of realistic weapons from an M16, an Ak-74 to an SV-98 *You can dress your character like Haggard or Kirilenko from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Links and Sources *[http://www.battlefield-heroes.com Official BF Heroes Site] *Official BF Heroes Twitter *Battlefield Heroes HQ *Official Battlefield Heroes PTE Site Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:DICE Category:Battlefield Heroes